Grécia VS França
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: <html><head></head>Quando a Grécia e a França se enfrentam na Copa do Mundo do Brasil, as coisas vão ficar muito tensas! Camus entra em uma aposta com um companheiro de time. Saga monta várias estratégias pra bater o time francês. Pra quem você vai torcer, Grécia ou França?</html>


O time de futebol da Grécia nunca foi muito bom, mas recentemente, com cinco garotos da base foram revelados. Eles são: A dupla de ataque, Saga e Kanon Tiropoulos; o meio de campo, Milo Savalas; e a dupla de zaga, Aiolos e Aiolia Dalaras. O time grego ficou completamente diferente com os rapazes. Eles treinaram muito e finalmente chegaram a sua primeira Copa do Mundo, no Brasil em 2014. Passaram pela fase de grupos com um desempenho exemplar, eliminando a tão temida Itália e a famosa Inglaterra. Eles estavam sendo observados por um certo jogador do time francês . Ele também era muito jovem, da mesma idade que os gregos. Seu nome era Camus Grive, o menino prodígio francês e, sem dúvidas, o melhor zagueiro da competição. Nas oitavas de final, a Grécia bateu o Uruguay por 3x2, nas quartas derrotou o Espanha por 2x1 e na semi final derrotou o tão temido Brasil, por 7x1, chocando todos os brasileiros, inclusive o astro do time que ficou fora por lesão, Aldebaran.

Já a França não havia levado um gol se quer na competição inteira. Nada passava pelo jovem Camus. Ele fazia tudo sozinho, seu companheiro de zaga era praticamente uma estaca no gramado, sendo quase um estorvo para o rapaz. O aquariano era muito individual e se destacava muito por ser extremamente ruivo e ter olhos escarlates. Mas o que se destacava mais que seus cabelos e íris avermelhados, eram os gêmeos gregos, que além de possuírem cabelos compridos e olhos estranhamente azulados, formavam a melhor dupla de ataque da competição. Camus sabia que teria que fazer dupla com seu parceiro de zaga para conseguir parar a sincronia dos gêmeos, mas ele nem sabia o nome do rapaz que jogava junto com ele na defesa!

-Camus! - Seu parceiro o chamou no meio do treinamento - Pare de tentar fazer tudo sozinho! Você é um metido, sabia? - O rapaz disse visivelmente irritado.

-Fica na sua - O ruivo respondeu a altura - Eu jogo do meu jeito, você joga do seu.

-Você é confiante de mais, meu caro Camus - O rapaz disse sorrindo maliciosamente - Mas já que confia tanto assim no seu taco, que tal uma pequena aposta entre amigos?

-Eu aceito, mas qual era o seu nome mesmo? - Camus disse confiante.

-Lucci - Ele disse ríspido - Karin Lucci.

-Camus Grive, prazer - O aquariano disse debochando.

-Então vamos a nossa aposta - Ele voltou a sorrir maliciosamente - Se você furar pelo menos uma vez, nos vamos jogar do meu jeito! E se a gente perder por sua culpa, você vai transar com o cara que fizer gol! E ai? Aceita? Ou vai fugir?

-Eu nunca fujo de nada! - O ruivo disse orgulhoso - Eu aceito a sua aposta, mas e se eu ganhar?

-Eu te chamo de mestre pelo resto da vida - Ele ficou pensativo - Mas com uma condição.

-E qual seria, pequeno gafanhoto? - Camus disse debochando.

-Se a gente realmente perder e você transar com o cara que fizer gol, você vai ser o passivo! - Lucci sorriu maliciosamente.

-Como se a gente fosse perder comigo na zaga, paspalho! - O aquariano riu - Mas eu aceito sua condição - Disse isso e saiu andando.

-Algo me diz que não vamos levar essa taça pra casa... - O rapaz disse pra si mesmo - Mas vai valer a pena...

No dia seguinte seria a final. Lucci acordou cedo, fez suas orações, e foi se preparar para o jogo. Ele realmente queria que seu time ganhasse, mas tinha o pressentimento que não seria o dia dos franceses, e que a falha viria de um certo francês metido que merecia levar uma lição. Camus acordou um pouco depois do parceiro de zaga, se arrumou e fez suas orações. Já com o time grego, Saga e Kanon faziam suas orções juntos, pedindo que Athena os guiasse pelo campo. Eles tinham a chance de derrotar um gigante como a França. Finalmente poderiam mostrar ao mundo a beleza do futebol grego. Era um sonho se tornando realidade.

-Ei Kan - O gêmeo mais velho começou.

-Hum? - O outro respondeu.

-Boa sorte no campo hoje - Ele disse sorridente.

-Obrigado, Saga - O geminiano mais novo disse sorrindo de volta - Aposto que a mamãe e o papai estão vendo a gente lá de cima.

-Eu também acho! - Saga riu - Vamos provar pra todo mundo que a Grécia também sabe jogar futebol!

-E vamos levar essa taça para todo mundo! Eles ficariam muito felizes! - Os dois riram.

-Tem razão, Kan - O geminiano mais velho valou pondo a mão na cabeça do irmão - Não temos escolha, temos que levar essa taça pro nosso povo!

-Isso sim, Capitão! - Kanon riu junto com o irmão.

Saga, como capitão do time, sentia o peso da expectativa do time todo em suas costas. Ele tinha que ser muito responsável pra lidar com isso. Mas algo no capitão do time francês o chamava a atenção. Aquele zagueiro ruivinho era intrigante. Como ele poderia ser o capitão se jogava praticamente sozinho? Saga não entendia, mas sentia que teria que pensar rápido em uma forma de entende-lo ou teriam dificuldades para derrotar a França na final. Mas Saga era muito inteligente, e mais do que isso, ele tinha um time inteiro que confiava muito nele pra ajudá-lo e um irmão para apoiá-lo dentro e fora do campo.

O tão esperado dia chegou. De um lado, os gregos, de outro os franceses. Ninguém sabia dizer quem sairia vitorioso daquele combate. Aiolos e Aiolia tiveram muito trabalho pra parar os habilidosos franceses, que sem dúvida eram os melhores adversários que já haviam enfrentado. Milo teve problemas para criar jogadas devido a forte marcação. Ele só estava esperando um sinal de Saga e eles apostariam tudo em uma só jogada, indo completamente pra cima do time francês. Camus ficava o tempo todo marcando o gêmeos mais velho, por saber que ele era a peça principal do time grego. Kanon foi marcado intensamente por Lucci, que mesmo querendo vencer a aposta e colocar Camus em seu devido lugar, queria levar a taça pra casa, para dar orgulho ao seu povo.

O fim do jogo se aproximava. Saga estava atento a todas as movimentações de todos os jogadores. Ele finalmente percebeu uma falha no esquema tático francês. Devido a extrema individualidade de Camus, o time dependia demais dele. Sempre que a Grécia recuava a bola, Camus acabava indo para o meio de campo, pra forçar o time a ir pra frente, porém sempre atento as movimentações laterais. Bingo. Era isso que o grego precisava. Faltando apenas um minuto pro fim da prorrogação e o inicio das penalidades máximas, Saga deu o sinal para o escorpiano, que o repassou para a dupla de zaga. Saga só precisou olhar para o irmão e o mesmo já entendeu o que ele queria. E assim começaram sua última tática, completamente suicida se desse errado. Caso falhasse, a defesa ficaria completamente aberta, deixando os atacantes franceses de cara com o goleiro grego.

Milo voltou a bola para Aiolos, que avançou pela lateral direita. Logo vieram dois franceses para dividir a bola com ele. O grego se livrou dos dois majestosamente e passou a bola para o irmão Aiolia, que correu rapidamente por entre o meio campo desarmado francês. eles não esperavam o avanço da poderosa dupla de zaga. Se organizaram assim que ouviram as coordenadas de Camus. Aiolia passou a bola para Milo, que já sabia o que fazer com ela. Se tem uma coisa que Milo se orgulhava era de nunca ter errado uma cobrança de falta, de nunca ter batido mal um escanteio e de nunca, nunca mesmo, ter errado um chute cruzado direto na área. Ele calculou friamente e deu seu melhor chute com efeito, mandando a bola diretamente para a cabeça de Kanon. Lucci pensou que o grego tentaria o cabeceio para o gol, e para evitar isso, subiu junto com ele pra tentar pegar a bola. Mas ao invés de tentar o gol, Kanon cabeceou para o lado. A bola quicou uma, duas, três vezes antes de se encaixar perfeitamente entre os pés de Saga, que agora corria com ela em direção ao gol. Só havia um obstáculo a sua frente e ele tinha apenas mais dez segundos pra fazer alguma coisa, e ele sabia o que teria que fazer.

Correu diretamente ao francês, que se surpreendeu pelo movimento do grego. Quando estava para se chocar com ele, puxou a bola para o lado e jogou o corpo junto a ela. Mas Camus não era amador pra se deixar levar por isso. O francês usou uma rasteira diretamente na bola, mas se Camus não era amador, Saga tampouco. Ele apenas pulou, levando a bola junto de si, deixando Camus no chão, assustado. Ele olhou para o goleiro assustado que já começava a se adiantar tentando fechar seu ângulo, olhou para o canto direito, travou o alvo e olhou pra bola.

-EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA! - O grego gritou e deu seu famoso chute com efeito.

A bola parecia um planeta em colapso. O pobre goleiro nem a viu passar, apenas ouviu o da bola se chocando brutalmente com as redes e o soar do apito final do juiz, declarando vitória da Grécia, para o desespero de Camus. Enquanto os gregos comemoravam seu primeiro título, o ruivo permaneceu ali sentado no gramado.

-Vem, levanta - Saga lhe ofereceu uma mão sincera, sem deboches.

-Se veio debochar de mim vá em frente - Camus disse derrotado.

-Não vim debochar de você - O grego disse sorridente - Apenas quero que se levante dignamente. Você fez uma ótima partida e um ótimo campeonato. Você tem seus méritos e batalhou por eles. Não vai ser uma derrota que vai e fazer melhor ou pior jogador, e sim o seu jeito de jogar com os seus companheiros - Ele colocou a mão perto do rosto do ruivo, que o encarou com olhos chorosos - Vem, pega a minha mão.

-Você não deveria estar lá comemorando com seus amigos? - Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não consigo fazer isso enquanto você estiver sentado no chão desse jeito - O geminiano sorriu.

-Obrigado - O ruivo aceitou a mão do grego, levantando-se - Você é um cara legal. É o Saga, se não me engano?

-Isso - Saga riu - Você é um dos poucos que conseguiu diferenciar a gente de primeira!

-Vocês são bem diferentes - Ele encarou Saga - Seus olhos são mais... expressivos, seu cabelo tem certas quedas para lados que o dele não tem, sua expressão e mais madura, enfim, vocês são tão iguais e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho que só a nossa mãe reparou nisso! - Ele riu mais - Mesmo assim obrigado. Bom, tenho que falar com os meus amigos. A gente se encontra por ai, Camus! - Saga saiu correndo e acenando - KAAAAAN! A GENTE CONSEGUIU! MILOOOO! JÁ FALEI QUE VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO HOJE? AIOLOS, AIOLIAAA! VOCÊS SÃO INCRÍVEIS! - Ele gritou e pulou em cima dos amigos.

-Você é realmente intrigante, Saga Tiropoulos - Camus disse pensativo - Talvez, quem sabe, eu realmente queira tentar algo com você - Disse baixinho e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Ei, Camus - Lucci disse se aproximando - Sobre a aposta...

-Eu já sei, Lucci - Camus o cortou - Eu vou cumprir hoje mesmo.

-Não foi isso que eu vim dizer - Ele bufou - Quero dizer que você não precisa transar com ele se não quiser.

-Eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas - Camus disse orgulhoso - E eu nunca volto atrás com a minha palavra.

-Bom, a vida é sua e o corpo é seu - Lucci disse se retirando - Eu só queria que você aprendesse a lição, mas parece que meus esforços foram inúteis...

-Na verdade, seus esforços me deram uma grande ideia... - Disse pra si mesmo sorrindo maliciosamente e observando grego retirar a camisa e pular de cavalinho no irmão - Vamos ver do que esse grego é capaz...


End file.
